


Day 8: The Bounty Hunter

by Mkayswritings



Series: Sheith Angst Week 2018 [8]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bounty Hunters, Burns, Crossover, Day 8, Fever, Fever Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Free day, Hurt, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Prison, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Sheith Angst Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Day 8 (September 2): Free DayBio: Mass Effect AU - A Bounty Hunter comes to find Keith because of his alien blood and his ex-pilot status to pay for the crimes that had been committed. That was when Shiro lost contact with him before hearing news about a bounty hunter who was a threat because of the ones they were hunting down. Keith is discovered on the hunter’s ship about two months later before being rescued by Shiro. He joins Shiro’s crew so the other can protect him to keep this from happening again.





	Day 8: The Bounty Hunter

It had been a bit of time since Shiro and Keith last met, but the raven had no choice but to flee because of the sudden trouble that appeared. He had no choice but to run because of the Bounty Hunter that suddenly appeared, he was after Keith because of the crimes that the commited. This was something that he didn’t want to worry Shiro about, the Captain had much to deal with already. Most of that dealing with the ship and crew he was apart of, a crew that he had gotten close with despite it always being a struggle to get close to anyone. Shiro was the first person who gained his trust as a bond was formed making it hard to break because of how close they actually were. A bond that Keith didn’t want to fade away despite the struggles that they had had been dealing with, there were things that the raven hadn’t told the other yet because of how ashamed he felt.  Time was needed before he would be able to open up to Shiro about it, the former pilot just didn’t feel ready to tell yet. Besides Shiro knew that pushing him would be the worst thing possible, it would only cause Keith to pull away and make talking a lot more harder. But for now, he wasn’t going to complain how things were between them. They were okay as the raven was under his care at the moment until he was fully recovered from the Reaper attack on the Citadel. A attack that others called him lucky about him being able to survive, he had no idea on if the was the only one, but a lot of people there hadn’t been so lucky. But that attack was the main reason why he was able to reunite with Shiro, the one who caused his life to change even though it was his fault on why he got booted from the Alliance. Something else that he would eventually have to tell the Captain of this ship once he was ready though. 

Eyes flickered open at the sound of the door opening to the room that had been given to him, Shiro wanted him to be comfortable though. A familiar figure was looming in the doorway though as a light smile graced over Shiro’s lips for a moment

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

Keith let out a small breath before motioning for the other to sit down on the empty space of the bed, he wasn’t going to just leave Shiro standing there. He knew how tired he had been lately because of all the hard work that he had been dealing with, but that comes in the territory of being a Captain. The raven couldn’t even see himself being a Captain, he probably wouldn’t be too good at it. He didn’t see himself as someone who would make an excellent leader, he was better as a follower despite the times of taking action on his own. Depending on the situation, of course

“Better, not as tired as I was.” 

Shiro nodded giving his shoulder a gentle rub, glad to hear the reassurance that Keith was feeling a lot better. He had been pretty worried about him because of the attack on the Citadel, but they were able to get him the medical care that was needed before anything else could happen. The shape that he had found Keith in was a cause of concern, a terrible concussion because of the blood that was stained of the side of his head, broken ribs and a pinned leg by the rubble of the ship. It was because of Shiro that he was going to be okay even though he spent most of his time laying unconscious in a bed getting visited by Shiro as much as possible. Keith was glad that he had been found though or who knows what would have happened if no one found him after the attack from the enemy

“That’s good, feel up to getting out for a bit? I’m sure that you’re tired of being stuck in the room like this.”

A small smile graced Keith’s lips for a moment before he moved to sit up without bothering the healing injuries, his ribs were still recovering while his leg only got some nice cuts on it because of the metal that pinned his leg

“I’d like that, maybe get something to eat to?”

Shiro figured that Keith wanted something different that wasn’t the food that had been brought to him here, he knew of a place where they could go for a little bit. It would help Keith get out for a little bit since the raven was going a bit stir crazy of being stuck in bed, he needed to recover first though. It wouldn’t be too much longer that the former pilot would be on his feet again since his injuries were healing nicely, he just needed a bit more of time until that would happen though. At least, the captain of the ship could get him away for a little bit or who knows what would happen if Keith finally fell in the stir craziness that loomed over his head, probably something that could cause the room that he was in to become a complete mess.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Keith let out a reassuring breath leaning against the chair of the restaurant that they had stopped in for a little bit, it was nice to escape from the ship. The interior of it was driving him crazy enough to where he was getting a bit cranky with the crew, to the point where he was snapping at them accidentally. Shiro knew that he was getting cranky because of it, not that he could blame him. He just wanted to get out for a little bit and see how things were going because of the attack on the Citadel, it was unknown on if he could get the answers that he wanted. Shiro probably would get them for him while it was unknown on if he would be allowed to return to the Alliance, maybe luck would be on his side. Maybe he would get the chance to return depending on if someone would vouch for him, that someone was the one sitting across from him though. He doubted that anyone else would vouch for the former pilot because of what happened with his higher up causing him to be discharged, but that was something that Keith refused to tell. He wasn’t ready to let Shiro know why he had gotten discharged from the Alliance, it was unknown on if he would be ready to tell at all. He needed to think more about it. But for now, he was going to enjoy the time sitting here with Shiro and getting the freedom from being stuck in the ship for long hours of the day. That’s really the only thing that Keith wanted at the moment because of how long it had actually been since they got to sit face to face like this so much had happened during the time that they were apart. There was much to catch up on, but hopefully the reality that they were in would be kind to them unless something else decided to get in their way. Life had never been kind to Keith so why did he expect something good to actually happen in his life, maybe it would be kind to him this time depending on what would be thrown at him next. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After Shiro and Keith got their fill, the captain decided to show the former pilot around since this place was knew to him. Besides Keith was curious about what was around here, he had never been to this station before. Maybe he could replace a few things that he had lost in the Reaper attack, most of them being the weapons that was stored on his destroyed ship. If he could find what was needed since getting weapons could be a bit hard sometimes depending on what shop one went to. He just hoped that luck would be on his side even if it was going to take him a bit of time to replace the weapons that had been lost. Keith was grateful that he didn’t lose all of them though especially the ones that were his favorites, Shiro was nice enough to bring him back to the wreckage giving him the chance to explore among the rubble to find whatever was salvageable. There were things that were very important to the raven, things that he didn’t want to lose since a lot of them were all that he had left of his family. A family that he had no memories of, those memories had been a missing blur since his childhood though. 

Violet eyes glanced around the area while getting a tour of the place staying close to Shiro since it wasn’t too hard to get lost in this place. It was huge and Keith knew that he could get turned around pretty quickly if he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, getting lost in this place was the last thing that he wanted to have happen. It probably would cause Shiro panic if he did. His thoughts were soon broken by Shiro’s voice though

“Give me a few minutes, Keith. I have to talk to one of my contacts real quick. Will you be okay waiting here?”

Glancing up at Shiro, he gave a small nod

“I’ll be fine, go talk.”

Keith leaned against the wall as Shiro wandered off to go talk about whatever needed his attention at the moment, he figured that things like this would happen a lot. Shiro seemed pretty busy when it came to his duties as a captain, this was something that he should expect to happen a lot. He doesn’t know how his childhood friend can handle it, but so far it seems that he has been able to deal with whatever is thrown at him. They always have to be ready because of the threats that loom over their heads from the Reapers to the other races that surround the large universe. A universe that Keith has been around a few times already even though he hasn’t seen all of it yet. Maybe someday he will though, that’s something that he will have to wait and see if he gets the chance to explore of the universe. A small breath escape from his lips as everything seem pretty calm while people continued to pass by to head toward their destination, whatever that may be. That was until the sudden noise of guns firing entered the air causing the crowd to panic and duck for cover. Eyes flickered around the area trying to figure out where the gunfire was coming from, but it was hard to tell with all the people and noises that were around. He was trying to see if there was something that could be done to stop the damage that was being done.

Shifting on his feet, Keith was about to move before a hand covered his mouth with a tight grip around his wrists to keep him from moving. An unfamiliar voice hovered above his ear though

“I finally found you.”

He tried to struggle against the grip before a sudden sharp pain appeared in the back of his neck causing his vision to swim. Everything faded away afterwards as the last thing that Keith smelled was the musty scent coming from his captor’s clothes.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sudden gunfire had entered the air causing Shiro to jump as his main focus was to get to Keith since he was still recovering from the Reaper attack. He didn’t want him to get hurt, but getting through the crowd was going to be difficult because of the sudden panic that appeared. He hoped that Keith hadn’t wandered into the crowd though since there was a high chance that he was going to get hurt by the ones that were trying to escape from the loud noises. Gray eyes scanned the area before finally arriving at the place where he left Keith at, but there was no sign of him. He needed to find him though before any harm could happen to the one that was important to him. 

Shiro needed to find him first if he could locate him among the panicked crowd while dodging any gunfire that would be thrown his way.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A heavy feeling loomed over Keith’s head as his eyes flickered open feeling the coldness of the room resting against his back. The room was unfamiliar though, it wasn’t like the room that had been given to him on Shiro’s room. This room was empty and void of warmth, it was like someone wanted to keep it cold for unknown reasons. He didn’t even know who was holding him prisoner at the moment, but it was obvious that they were interested in him for some reason. Why was the question though? What did they want with him? He hoped that he would be figure that out soon and a way to get off this ship to return back to Shiro, he probably was worried about him. Keith wasn’t going to give any information to whoever had dragged him onto this unknown, they most likely were someone that wasn’t a crew that belonged to the Alliance. The cold metal was holding his wrists as Keith did pull on the shackles to see if it was possible to get them lose, but their grip was too tight. He wasn’t going to be able to escape that easily. Resting his head against the wall, he closed his eyes to calm himself down since panicking wasn’t going to get him anywhere with the situation that he was stuck in. A situation that he really didn’t want to be in, but he would have to be patient and wait for the chance to escape if one would be given to him at all. He was going to wait for that chance and return to the one who was looking for him, he would be doing the same thing if Shiro was the one behind held in chains. 

Time became a blur before the door finally opened causing a familiar figure to appear in his line of sight, he knew who he was looking at though. A bounty hunter that he had heard about many times before, one that others told him to avoid as much as possible because of the type of person that he was

“Venin...”

A smirk graced Venin’s lips, kneeling down in front of Keith who forced his head upwards causing them to make eye contact with each other

“My employer will be happy to hear that I finally caught you, they’ve been waiting for this day. But they want me to gather some information from you first, let’s see how long it will take you to break, shall we?”

Violet eyes glared at the bounty hunter before spitting right in his face, he wasn’t going to tell him anything

“You aren’t getting anything from me.”

Venin pulled back before pinning Keith against the wall with his hand resting around his throat

“We’ll see about that, I’ll be back later to start our conversation.”

The glare continued watching the hunter that stood before him, the room soon fell silent once more though leaving Keith to feel the cold darkness that was around him. A feeling that he didn’t like, he needed to figure out how to get out of here to avoid from giving anything to Venin and return to Shiro. That’s all that Keith wanted to do, return to the one that his thoughts were filled about. Thoughts that weren’t going to go away as Shiro was the one person that Keith cared about the most.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Shiro had been quiet since Keith’s disappearance, he was determined to find him though as it was obvious that someone took him. But who was the question? Who would want to kidnap Keith? He had a feeling that they wanted him for something which caused Shiro to start digging to see what he could figure out about the former pilot. It didn’t take him long to get ahold of the file to uncover whatever was hidden among the pages. He just hoped that Keith wouldn’t be mad at him about him searching through his life, he was doing this for his sake to bring him back to this ship. A small breath escaped the captain before he opened the file to see what could be found among the pages if there was anything helpful in it, anything that could give him to clues to who kidnapped Keith. 

The struggles that would be found would be a shock and concern to Shiro because of everything that has happened in his life which started after his disappearance. Keith took his disappearance hard which caused his temper to snap because of the words that had been thrown around about the older pilot. Words that Keith didn’t believe, he was right about the whole thing though while it was unknown on if he would be allowed to return to the Alliance. That was a decision for the Council to make and if they could overlook the crimes that Keith committed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A hazy feeling loomed over Keith’s head as his eyes flickered open at the whoosh of the door figuring that someone was bringing food to him once more. He was tired and his body ached from the methods that Venin was using to try and get information from him, Keith refused to open his mouth though. He wasn’t going to let the hunter get the information that he wanted to get his hands on. The one injury that hurt the most was the wound that rested against his cheek, Venin pressed hot metal against his skin causing a very painful burn that would most likely scar once it would finally heal. A scar that was going to follow Keith around for the rest of his life. He refused to speak still despite the pain and feverish feeling that loomed over his head, everything was heavy though. He just wanted to curl up and fall asleep for as long as possible, but the pain made it difficult. The cold metal that rested against his back didn’t help either. 

Faces came and went while a lot of them were a blur to Keith, it was hard for him to focus but whenever Venin came, he said nothing. He refused to speak to him, refused to give anything up even in the weaken state that he was in. Time became a blur as he lost count of how long he had been stuck on this ship, how long it had been since he last saw Shiro. He wanted to see Shiro again if he was searching for him, Keith didn’t know if anyone was trying to find him. The doubt was there though because of how long it seemed to the exhausted prisoner, he just wanted to go back to the ship that had been his home for the past few months. A home that Keith had come to love despite being stuck in the room during the time that he was recovering from the Reaper attack. A room that he probably would have to see again for a bit. It pretty much became his room though since Shiro decided to give it to him knowing that Keith was going to need a bit of time to recover. The attack had taken a lot out of him, he was lucky to even survive it.

Noises were soon heard outside of the door causing Keith to glance toward it figuring that it was the unknown crew just moving stuff around. His eyes slipped shut once more with his head resting against one of his arms that was chained above his head still, he figured that it was nothing and decided to try and go back to sleep. He just wanted to sleep. Eyes fluttered slightly at the sound of the door whooshing open before hands rested against the side of his face for a moment

“Keith...”

More noises were heard afterwards as the chains that were bound around his wrists started to move like someone was trying to get them off. He could barely lift his head up to see who was standing next to him though, but the presence was warm and reassuring. A presence that he knew very well. Soon enough, his arms were free before he felt a sturdy chest resting underneath his cheek and a hand resting against the side of his face causing him a wince slightly because of the burning skin

“Ssh... it’s okay, you’re safe now.”

A safe hold was placed around him as passing overhead lights loomed over his head with the sound of loud noises and unknown voices filling the background. Keith just couldn’t focus on everything that was happening around him, he had no idea what was going on, but the calming presence was keeping him from panicking. He felt safe with the one that was carrying him throughout the interior of the ship, eyes flickered open just for a second landing on the familiar face of Shiro. Keith couldn’t tell if he was imagining it or not though, the hazy feeling in his head wasn’t helping as he had imagined a few things because of the fever that he had. A fever that was caused by the burn resting against his cheek.

A slight smile graced his lips for a moment though before letting the exhausted feeling that was looming over his head take him away, safe in the arms of the one that he wanted to see again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The room was quiet as Shiro was sitting in a chair next to bed that Keith was sleeping in with a bandage resting upon the burn that was hidden from view. A burn that got infected because of the ignorance that came from the hunter who was held him prisoner during those two months. A burn that was going to become a scar once it was fully healed, it was going to take a few weeks though as the infection was finally going away. Enough to where Keith’s fever finally started to disappear, something that Shiro was relieved about. The fever dreams and Keith’s panic was worrisome, the dreams obviously weren’t friendly ones because of how they were affecting him in his sleep. Refusing to leave his side though, he calmed the injured raven to the best of his abilities to make sure that he got as much rest as possible. Eventually though, the fever dreams soon came to an end causing Keith able to rest a lot better now which Shiro was grateful for. Now, he just had to wait for when those lovely violet eyes of his decided to open. He wanted to see them again staring back at them without any signs of pain, that burn had to be very painful because of the location of it against his skin. 

Few hours did pass before a small shift of the blanket caught Shiro’s attention, gray eyes glanced up seeing that Keith starting to stir. Placing the tablet down, he gently took ahold of the limp hand before giving it a gentle squeeze

“I’m here, Keith.”

His head turned toward Shiro’s voice before those violet eyes finally flickered open showing a lot of exhaustion, but that was to expected. A small smile graced the captain’s lips for a moment, he was glad that Keith finally opened his eyes

“Do you need anything?”

There was a small shake of his head while he grasped at the warm hand that was wrapped around his, it was the warmth and comforting presence that he wanted to feel again. Something that Keith was grateful for being able to feel again

“Not really, but can you lay with me?”

Surprise crossed Shiro’s face for a moment before it turned into a light smile

“Of course, Keith.”

Shiro was soon laying down with Keith resting against his chest who was snuggled into him, he wanted to be close to the older captain. One arm was rested around his waist while Shiro was looking over a few things that needed his attention from the tablet that he held in his hand, but Keith was content laying with him like this. He felt the familiar warmth which was a big comfort to him, a comfort that was helping him relax even more. Keith knew that this wasn’t a dream, he knew that Shiro was actually here and it wasn’t just another ever dream.

A content breath escaped the raven who closed his eyes once more to get a bit more rest because of the exhaustion that loomed over his head. Exhaustion that probably was going to stick around for a few days since sleeping in the room that held him prisoner was difficult, this has been the best sleep that he has gotten so far. Maybe when he is better, he’ll finally tell Shiro how he feels about him and hope that his feelings won’t get rejected when the truth leaves his mouth.

But for now, he was content snuggled up to Shiro like this sleeping the rest of the day away.

____________________________________________________________________

_A/N: If you wanna come yell at me on[tumblr! ](https://mkayswritings.tumblr.com/)_


End file.
